Say Goodbye
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: A conversation between Draco and Pansy in Knockturn Alley. Because not all the love stories have a happy ending. DM/PP. Post DH. Oneshot.


A/N: This story is how I see Draco and Pansy relationship after DH. Levin is a French name; you'll know why I'm telling you this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Say Goodbye **

The darkness has taken place in you. Everything seems to be so dark - just like the night. Luckily you can hide yourself in the shadows; no one is able to see you there. 

The moon looks strange tonight; she is the only one who gives a little bit of light to the world. This time, there are no stars in the perfect black of the skies, no white spots at all. 

And, as your black tears made their way down through your face, you feel a cold hands in your waist, hugging you so tightly like it almost hurts. You know it's him. No one grabs you the way he does. You can feel his face next to your neck, his breath in your shoulder- and know you should stop him, but you know you can't. A soft whisper in your ear makes you cry once again.

"Flower"

Flower - like so many years ago. How could he saw you in the shadows?

"Your smell - you haven't changed it"

Oclumancy. Your mind is an open book to him. You never learned how to block it, and now is not the best time to start.

His hands are now in your hips, the ones that he stained with his blood nine years ago. You feel sorry for _him_, not for the man breathing heavily in your neck, but for the man who waits for you in your bed, thinking about you, and wondering about them.

"You look gorgeous"

"What do you want?" you ask with a cold voice that has nothing in common with your heart. 

His hands leave your hips and his face is way too far from your neck.

"I've been expected a warmer welcome" he says in his usual tone. Cold and careless. 

"What do you want?" you repeat. The answer isn't the one you have expected.

* * *

"You. I want you" This is the very first time in years you are been honest. She looks beautiful. Even with her wet dress and her hair stick in her face, she looks just the way you love her. 

"What's your point?" she whispers desperately. 

"My point? There's no point here Pansy" you say, and that's nothing but the truth.

Silence. None of you seems to be able to speak. You both are looking at each other as if you want to erase the things you did in the past.

"Then goodbye" you say, and turn yourself around, but his manly voice makes you stop.

"Please - stay"

And you don't know why he is doing this, but the simple sound of his voice makes you fall in love again with the man you know you will love 'till you're gone.

* * *

Her blue eyes pierced you. They always do. You wish you can take her and kiss her as you did before. But you can't, she will never let you. Why you let her go? Why you were so stupid to don't call her back?

You just saw her disappear and did nothing. You thought she will be always there, waiting for you, no matter what you were doing. But she did not. And you are the guilty one. 

She went to France and you just listened to your head. Such a shit was blood purity.

"Don't go home tonight" you beg to her. 

"Why are you doing this?" she says with tearful eyes.

"I miss you"

"Draco, stop it"

Oh, no. You can't handle it. She's crying. You can't stand seeing a woman cry. 

"Don't cry, please"

"And what else I am supposed to do? Pretend that nothing had happen? Run into your arms like a little and desperate girl?"

"No" you answer, though that was exactly what you were thinking of. "I - I just want- to be with you, at least for tonight"

* * *

"If you wanted to be with me, why you get engaged with _her_?" you ask, trying to hide the pain in your voice.

"I - don't know"

No. No, you need a reason, an explanation; he has to tell you why he prefers her over you. It must be a reason. It must be. You need to know why _she_ is living _your_ life. You need to know why _you're_ not Mrs. Malfoy, why you're not _his_ wife. 

"Do you love her?" 

"No" he answers. "Neither do you"

You don't answer because that's not a question. He knows perfectly how you feel, he always do. He knows you don't love your husband. He knows you want him to kiss you, he knows you want him to touch you, and he knows you want him to lead you to the stone wall in your back, that's why he's getting so close.

* * *

�You push her against the wall. Her eyes are looking at yours as they did every time you were snogging her in a dark Hogwarts corner. You put an arm around her waist and start to kiss her fiercely, just like you used to. Her heavy breath in your ear makes you to bit her bottom lip; maybe harder than you pretend, because her body now is way to close to yours. 

Your hands are making their way through his back. But when he starts to kiss you in the neck, your fingers move quickly to his hair. There has been so long since you don't feel him - 

"I don't touch her like I touch you" he whispers in your ear, his hand moving in your leg.

"I would hate you if you do" she says between kisses.

"Love you Mrs. Levin" you say. The simple touch of her soft skin and your hands are burning.

* * *

Mrs. Levin - a horrible name in his lips, but that's the way it is. As you feel his hands in your dark and long hair, you realize this is totally wrong. You both are doing nothing but hurt each other. And that's not fair; for none of you. 

"Draco" you whisper in his ear.

"Hum?" he ask, non stop.

"Please - stop"

"Why?" he ask, looking at you with his grey eyes full of questions.

"Draco, we're hurting each other - we can't be together, we can't do this. We both are married, you're cheating on Astoria and I'm cheating on my husband, that's not fair; not for us, not for them." 

"And what are we supposed to do? Don't see each other never again?"

"Yes. We've made mistakes and we have to pay for them. We choose it that way."

"But that's not fair for us…" 

"And is it fair for our families? You just had your baby and I - I just had mines"

"What?"

"Yes. I had twins. Boy and girl"

"Charlotte and…"

"Nicholas, yes" she said with a smile. She had twins. The twins you both dream of one day. And she named them after what you have decided. Her eyes are sparkling with the mere remember of her babies. She will be the greatest mom. 

"So, I guess this is our first and last, doesn't it?" you said, after a while, realizing that now her children are the most important thing for her. And it's easy to understand, because your own kid is your life. 

"Yes. It's better this way. We'd hurt each other with the thing we want to say and do"

"I'm sorry"

"I know. Me too"

"Love you" you say and take her face gently, giving her a soft kiss in the mouth. The last one. 

"You know I do" she says and turns around. And, as she walks far from you, you can see, for the very first time in the night, the flower in her hand. A lily. The lily she receives every year in her birthday since she was thirteen. The very same lily you send every year this same night. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ok, I guess that's it. I hope you liked it and say it to me in a review. Don't forget about that.**

**Kisses**

**Cissy**


End file.
